A Certain Archer and an Alchemist
by Z3npyramid
Summary: When a repeat of past events is about to commence, the counter force has summoned two guardians to stop the destruction of humanity. A certain state alchemist and his brother become aware of what is happening and try their very best to stop it. Will the two sides help each other or become another liability. Disclaimer,I do not own any material used in this story.
1. The Ruins of a Ruined Land

**A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

 **The Ruins of a Ruined Land**

A man dressed in black armor with red cloth sleeves and a trench coat which didn't exist from his waist up. Silver hair, silver eyes and tanned skin. The man was walking slowly looking around at his new surroundings.

"Damn. This place is a wasteland. What the hell could have happened here?" All around the man were ruins in the barren desert along with a brilliant sun shining directly overhead.

The man suddenly noticed an odd mural drawn onto one of the ruined walls. "I wonder what that is," he thought to himself.

Suddenly a large circular glyph appeared on the ground near the mysterious man. The glyph started glowing an eerie blood red. In a strong gust of wind coming from the glyph a woman appeared.

"What the hell is going on here," thought the man as he stared at the glyph and subconsciously drew his twin blades. Both blades were missing scabbards and resembled two short one handed Persian sword in a sense. One was white and had a speck of black in the circle near the base of the sword while the other was black with red hexagons lining the blade. It had an opposite white circle in comparison to its counterpart.

"Oh come on now, don't be so hostile," The voice came from the woman who suddenly appeared in front of the man in red. She had long orange hair with a small mole near her mouth along with silver eyes just like the man standing in front of her. She also had a pink scarf around her neck complimenting the black shihakusho she wore which revealed a large amount of cleavage from her large bust. On her waist she had a sheathed katana.

An expression of realization appeared on the man's face. "Jeez Rangiku what do you expect from me. We're in desert wasteland surrounded by ruins in a location we've never been before and you expect me to not at least be cautious?"

"Oh come on Archer you do this every time we are summoned, but you are right about the whole desert and ruins part." Rangiku looked around to see exactly what the now named man in red was referring too.

"Anyways Archer where are we, It's always so annoying when the counter force doesn't tell me where we are sent to," said Rangiku with a sigh. "Did it at least tell you? I mean you have been a guardian a lot longer than I have," said Rangiku with her hands on her hips.

Archer didn't reply but instead leaped onto the tallest building in ruins he could see. From this vantage point Archer scanned the horizon to see any sign of life. To his satisfaction he saw a large city filled with life about four kilometers away. Archer hopped off the pillar and back onto the ground.

"Follow me," said archer in a calm voice as he vanished from sight.

"What?! Don't expect me to follow you when you don't even tell me where we're going!?" Rangiku sighed and in a sudden gust of wind she was gone **.**

 **A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

Well that's the first chapter out of the way. The second chapter will be uploaded someday. No promises on when because of school and stuff. I'll try to make this one longer. Have fun till next time and please review this story. I need some feedback for future work. Be warned that I have no set writing schedule for reasons I've already stated. I will also end chapters where I feel is appropriate. I appreciate any feedback :3


	2. One Super odd Priest

**A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

 **A False Priest and a New Ally**

"Whoa this place is pretty huge," said Rangiku out loud hoping to start a conversation with Archer. She was curious about what the tallest building in the city was when she noticed it a few kilometers out from where they were summoned. Rangiku started walking closer to it and noticed it was a church with large statues all around it. One particular statue was of a man in robes with a staff and what seemed to be a sun shining behind his head. "Hey let's check out that building," Rangiku said pointing to the building but when Rangiku turned around she noticed that Archer was gone.

Archer was sitting on top of the church memorizing the layout of the entire city. As he looked down he noticed large amounts of people started gathering around the front of the church. Then an old man stepped out of the church's doors. He was dressed in all black with a ring around his left hand. "Welcome followers of Leto who have stayed loyal to our God. Lord Leto will watch over us and grant miracles to his most devoted followers," preached the old man. "I am Leto's will, our lord has given me the abilities to spread his will across this city," as he said this a flower made of crystals formed out of seemingly nothing. "FATHER CORNELLO GUIDE US IN THE WAYS OF OUR SUN GOD LETO!" cheered the crowd.

Both Archer and Rangiku noticed the creation of the flower being rather odd. "How did he do that? Is this world a place of magic?" thought Archer with a look of suspicion. "I need to find Rangiku and tell her this," Archer immediately leaped off the building and sped towards Rangiku. Archer grabbed Rangiku by her arm and found an isolated building where they could talk about what they saw.

"You can at least warn me about things you're about to do you know?" said Rangiku in an annoyed tone. "Not when you saw what that priest did. It was odd. Like he used magic to create that flower of crystals. I didn't sense any mana spikes when he made that flower nor did I hear a incantation or see a magic circle anywhere near him."

"I didn't either. Could it be that he was using some other form of creation that we don't know of? Maybe these people have powers we don't know of?" As Rangiku said this she began walking around the room with her right hand on her chin being supported at the elbow by her left hand.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't. We can't be for sure until we get an explanation of what that Cornello man did there," Archer began to get up from the floor he was sitting on and walked to the door.

Rangiku quickly picked up on this and blocked his exit with her body. "What are you doing?" asked Rangiku with an annoyed expression. "We're a team now and you can't just go running off doing your own thing. At least tell me first before you go off on your own."

Archer sighed and moved Rangiku out of the way with little force so he wouldn't hurt her. As Archer opened the door he said "I'm going to go and keep an eye on the priest. We need to know how he does this. You can go around asking for information on what he was doing instead of standing here doing nothing. We're a team now and I can't do all the work," said Archer with a smug look on his face after seeing Rangiku's face get even more annoyed.

"Don't lecture me about teamwork! You're the one who was going all lone wolf on me!" shouted Rangiku. She composed herself ever so slightly and left the building they were in. As she was leaving Rangiku turned her head around to face Archer and said "Fine, I'll go and get us some info on what he was doing. If I find out what it is I'll find you. You do the same if he does anything strange again," and with that she left the building.

Archer left moments later thinking about what the priest had done. "I swear I've seen something like that before but I don't know where," he thought to himself.

 **A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

Well guys. There's the second chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed. And yes I know this primarily a Fate/Stay Night and FMAB crossover and some of you may be wondering why Rangiku is here. Simple answer is that you will have to wait and find out when I explain it later on in the story. Any ways review, favorite and follow this story and keep giving me feedback on any grammatical errors I have done or with the story itself. All feedback will be noted. Anyways I'm done for now.


	3. Memories Once Lost

**A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

 **Memories Once Lost**

Rangiku was travelling through the streets asking anyone she saw for information. Yet time and time again she received the same answer. She was starting to get somewhat frustrated and it was showing on her expression. "Geeze I wish someone could actually tell me about what that priest did instead of some: _**It's because he's the will of our sun god Leto!**_

mumbo jumbo," Rangiku suddenly spotted a large suit of armor and a child in a red cape. Next thing she knew she saw a burst of blue light and from where there used to be nothing but broken parts was now replaced by a fully functioning radio. "I those guys know what the priest did?"

Archer was back on top of his perch overlooking the city of Liore thinking about the events that have transpired. "Damnit! I swear I remember seeing something like that before, but where!?," flashbacks of what the priest had done with the creation of that crystallized flower. Suddenly he remembered something.

Rangiku was approaching the man in steel and the kid in red with a slight smile on her face. The pair noticed her coming by and looked in her direction with a confused face wondering if she was coming to them. Rangiku stopped a few feet in front of the pair and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Rangiku. Um,I was wondering if you two could tell me how the priest made a flower out of nothing? Was it magic?" as Rangiku said this she leaned closer ever so slightly revealing even more of her cleavage and smiled intently awaiting an answer she wanted other than the : _**It's because he's the will of our sun god Leto!**_ : crap she was pair introduced themselves with a slight blush on each of their cheeks. Even on the man in steel's was visible through his helmet! "Well um hello. I'm Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse Elric. About what the priest did though. Well uh, all we have to say is that it was no magic. It's something called alchemy." Rangiku got tilted her head to the right slightly with a confused expression visible on her face. " Alchemy? What's that. It sounds like a term scientists would use." The now named pair looked at each other and decided to explain. "Well, alchemists like me and Al are practically scientists. It's just that we focus on one law. Equivalent exchange. That's how all alchemy works. To put it simply. Equivalent exchange is pretty much taking something and making something else of the same value out of it. So if I took some dirt here and made it into a statue its size would depend on the amount of material I used in the transmutation. Pretty much what the priest did." Rangiku was nodding her head during this entire process. "Oh, I get it. Well,Um thanks guys. Oh and your little brother sure knows a lot about alchemy Alphonse," Rangiku walked away waving her hand. A noticeable expression appeared on Ed's face. "DID SHE JUST CALL ME SHORT!"

Rangiku walked away quickly wondering to herself why Alphonse didn't have any spirit energy travelling to the rest of his body but concentrated into a single point along his neck and why Edward didn't have any flowing to his right arm and left leg. She was wondering out of pure suspicion but decided that getting the information back to Archer was more important.

Archer remembered walking through a large city filled with life. He saw many people gathering and living out their lives to the fullest. Suddenly all the city's life disappeared and he was willed by the Counter-Force to an unknown location. He remembered a man in white robes with blonde hair and a beard. Alongside this man though was someone who seemed exactly identical but with an expression of dread.

Rangiku appeared out of nowhere in front of Archer. She grabbed his hand not giving Archer a second to react and sped far away.

After the pair arrived at their destination Archer asked Rangiku "So I assume you have something on the priest?" Rangiku shut the doors and windows. She spread out her spiritual senses to try and detect any souls in the vicinity to make sure no one would hear what they were talking about. As soon as she was certain no one was nearby she spilled the beans. "Okay. Well I ran into these two kids who did something similar to what the priest did." Archer replied "Is that so. Would you care to explain?"

"Well I was going to until you rudely interrupted me," Rangiku turned her face away from Archer, crossed her arms under her bust and pouted. "Fine. They called themselves Edward and Alphonse Elric. They told me about this thing called alchemy. Essentially what the priest did to create that flower. They said how alchemy is rooted into the law of equivalent exchange. Taking something and using it to make something else of the same value. They did this with some parts to make a brand new radio." Rangiku looked up at Archer trying to see if any of the information would warrant a reaction from him. Not to her surprise she was left with the same old 'Archer' expression.

"Wait. If you're telling me this alchemy relies on equivalent exchange…..then how did the priest make that flower out of nothing?" said Archer with a questioning look on his face.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. As well as why the brothers didn't have any spiritual energy flowing to some parts of their bodies for one of them and the other only had it all concentrated into a single point." Rangiku stated with her left hand under her chin being supported by her right hand in a thinking pose.

 **A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

There's the third chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long but my computer's amd drivers had some issues. So when I tried updating them they froze and gave me a blue screen. So I had to reinstall windows 10 which took 2 days and re-write this chapter as well as trying to do my homework from school. But as usual please favorite and review. Until next time!


	4. The Philosopher's Stone

**A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

 **The Philosopher's Stone**

Edward was walking down one of the many streets of Leore and alongside him was his tin can of a brother Alphonse. "Hey Al, what do you think about heading into the church when the priest has his little talk with the people? You know so we can ask about that philosopher's stone in his ring." Alphonse started whispering with a rather cautious voice. "Are you crazy?! Talking about stuff like that in front of the streets?! What if we get sent to prison or start a religious rebellion to hunt us down?!" Edward had a pretty smug look on his face as he responded."Sorry Al, I just can't help having a philosopher's stone only a few blocks away. We can use it to get our bodies back! Isn't that what we always wanted Al?"

"Of course, but can't you be a bit more cautious?" suggested Alphonse.

"Come on Al the city's already gathering. We need to hurry if we want to slip into the church unnoticed."

 _ **A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**_

Archer was watching as so much chaos occurred in front of his eyes. He saw thousands of people with red eyes screaming for their lives. Some even trying to fight back but were ultimately killed because of the other forces superior fire power. Soldiers in blue were firing their weapons at each and every one of those red eyed people. Archer noticed a few soldiers in blue accompanying the soldiers. Each having a silver pocket watch paired with what seems to be magic circles on a part of their bodies or a garment that they wear. Archer noticed one of those advanced soldiers putting their palms on the ground. From this a wall appeared in front of those red eyed people leaving them cornered between a wall and a bunch of soldiers waiting to kill them. Seconds later he heard more shots and screams as explosions occurred in every direction. Archer was used to see pointless bloodshed. He summoned his bow which was as large as the extremely tall archer. The black blow was being primed for Archer to fire. Archer summoned a spiral like sword in his right hand in a vertical position. He then put the tip onto the shelf of his bow. Archer then drew the bow and while he was doing this, the sword began to become thinner and started resembling an arrow instead of a sword. "I am the bone of my sword," uttered Archer in a low tone. As he was about to fire the arrow that would destroy the entire area the battle was taking place, he was told by the counter-force to let them be. Archer relented and was teleported elsewhere until he was needed again.

 _ **A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**_

Archer opened his eyes to the familiar curvaceous figure of Rangiku leaning downwards in front of him. Archer thought her shihakusho wouldn't be able to contain Rangiku's large breasts. Blushing ever so slightly compared to his normal complexion, Archer got up slowly with some assistance from Rangiku.

"Hey Archer, think we should go check out what's going on with the priest? People are starting to gather around the church. Maybe he'll do that alchemy stuff again," said Rangiku with a rather cheery expression.

"Might as well, we're going to have to find out how he's creating something out of nothing sooner or later," said Archer while he was leaning against the wall.

Both counter-guardians left the run down building they were staying at and disappeared into the roof tops under a cloak in which no normal humans could see them. The two companions went from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the church.

 _ **A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**_

Both Al and Ed were inside the church. They were moving cautiously and stuck to the shadows like ninja's. The two continued scouring the church to see if they could find any bits of information they can about the philosopher's stone and how Father Cornello got his old wrinkly hands on one. To their dismay though, they didn't find a shred of information that could prove useful. Alphonse looked to Ed.

"Hey Ed, What do you think the guards would do if they caught us?" asked Alphonse

"Pshh, I don't know douse us in holy water sent from their "God"?" said Edward in a casual tone while slightly giggling at the thought of it.

A door suddenly opened and a large figure appeared behind the two Elric brothers. Ed and Al both turned around seeing red glowing eyes in the shadows along with one near what seemed to be a hand. Both Elric brothers could see the killing intent visible in the figure's eyes. The figure stepped forward and out from the shadowy doorway came Father Cornello.

"To think the military's dogs would stoop so low as to break into the holy house of Leto," said the Priest exactly like he was preaching to the thousands of followers he had.

"I wouldn't call walking through the front door breaking in when it wasn't locked," Edward said mockingly.

"I knew you two state alchemists would pose a problem," stated Cornello

"Look old man, priest of lies, whatever you want to be called. Me and my brother are only here to ask you a few questions. Questions like….I don't know...how you got a philosopher's stone in your ring?" Edwards casual attitude became serious as he uttered the dreaded words " _Philosopher's Stone"._

 **A Certain Archer and an Alchemist**

Sorry for the delay once again. I wasn't feeling up to writing much after getting sick and having to deal with school. Hope you all enjoyed and please favorite and follow the story and don't forget to review. This is once again my first fanfic and I need all the feedback I can get. Until next time.


End file.
